


Transactions

by cowalwefe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Scientist!Hange, gay panic pieck vs unknowing flirt hange pick your fighter, hange and pieck are lesbians, i'm trying to make it slow burn but let's see how long i can stand it myself, let hange say fuck!!, some cursing (mainly from pieck though), the pikuhan vampire au no one asked for, vampire!pieck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowalwefe/pseuds/cowalwefe
Summary: Paradis island houses a vampire unbeknownst to its occupants, except for an adamant scientist. Hange does their duty for the scientific community despite their unrewarded efforts, but this research project somehow blooms into something else instead.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. (Bad) First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back with a multi-chap pikuhan fic this time! it has been sitting in my drafts since feb and i wasn't supposed to publish it until my semester ended but i was just too excited lol
> 
> hope y'all enjoy reading this one too :)

In the city of Paradis, myth and folklore formed the foundation of the tiny community’s culture. Countless stories of mermaids, werewolves, fairies, and hybrid creatures made up of limbs from five different animals, marvelled gloriously in childrens’ books. Stone sculptures of fearless heroes or kind-hearted creatures often graced mall fountains, looking over humans as if they were protectors.

Pieck thought they were stupid - humans, as in. The culture of this community wasn’t built on the great lore of the island, just lies and stupidity. The only mythical creature that really existed were vampires. _Everybody_ knows this, except the people of Paradis.

The island’s occupants easily believed in countless myths, but somehow couldn’t spare enough belief to fit one more into their pea-brains.

Festivals and rituals held over weeks, holidays dedicated to celebrating or warding off creatures that didn’t actually exist - all of them useless. Vampires were too overrated, apparently. Nobody thought they were interesting enough to pass down the stories of their great conquests. The usual stereotypes about vampirism just floated around without much weight.

Humans were truly gullible beings, but then again, there was a good reason for the rift between the two species. Even though Pieck didn’t live through those dark times, the history her father taught her was deeply ingrained in her - bloodshed and past mistakes that should not be made again.

She thought it was a good thing though. Being alone in her cosy abode in a giant forest, witnessing humans’ sheer stupidity from a distance, not having to inhale the stench of artificial flowers or herbs they rubbed all over themselves. Life was good, Pieck hoped nothing would change.

It hadn’t for a good three hundred years. Until a nosy scientist came barging into her territory, demanding answers.

* * *

“Look, I’m telling you, there is definitely something north of Paradis. You have to believe me!” the brown-haired scientist yelled, agitation radiating off their being. The group of men that sat at the round table chortled, slamming their hands loudly on the wood.

“Okay, sure! You can go around telling people that a bunch of trees are planted there, they’ll be sooooo impressed!” Another round of laughter shook the table. Hange scowled and clicked their tongue loudly.

They had first overheard the men’s conversation on the geography of the island when they sat in the booth next to theirs in the cafe. It was a hotspot for many researchers in the area, given that it was located near a university where scholars gathered to use its resources, striking up hypotheses and offering new technology to the world.

It started with Hange asking about North Paradis, which was known for its dense forestry and wildlife. To zoologists or geographers, the area had been thoroughly explored. A quick search on the Internet would provide you a detailed, well-elaborated list on all the wildlife that resided there, but Hange had their own suspicions - that no one believed.

A year ago, they had ventured into the forest, collecting soil samples to purify minerals for their biochemistry project. Oddly enough, the samples showed traces of artificial substances. What intrigued them the most was a type of synthetic glass that definitely should not be in a forest. Upon closer inspection, Hange discovered that the technology behind the material was unknown. They spent 40 hours in the lab after that, yelling at their colleagues about their new findings.

Most of them patted Hange on the back, congratulating them for their discovery, some of them were intrigued - but not enough to continue the research with them.

This brought them to their current, lone hunt for information other than the boring wildlife of North Paradis.

So far, no luck.

They huffed and left the cafe promptly, frustrated at their lack of results. The scientist was so deep in thought that the harsh ring of the bell dangling from the cafe door went unnoticed.

“Hey!” A gruff voice called out, causing Hange to stop in their tracks. “You’re explorin’ North?” A glimmer of hope bloomed within them.

“There have been rumours about a vampire living in a mansion in the forest, but many just say it’s a drunk man’s tale.”

“This… isn’t a prank, right? I’m not being sent to die?”

The man scoffed, “Nah, I have better things to do.”

“How do I get there?”

“That’s a _you_ problem.”

Before Hange could give a reply, he had turned around and started walking back to the cafe. Despite the curt attitude and incomplete information, Hange smiled widely. They yelled out their thanks, before making their way to their apartment. Long strides soon became a jog, then a sprint.

They’ll have to start packing.

* * *

A loud crunch of a dry leaf sounded for the ninth time that night. Hange had a bulky, grey backpack strapped over their shoulders and a torch light in hand, scanning the scene in wide sweeps. They felt a bead of sweat roll down their cheek, narrowly missing their eye.

It was almost midnight now, they had spent the past two hours walking through the forest, fully alert to any huge structures that seemed just a little out of place in the dense vegetation. They were supposed to start the hike the next morning, but as they packed, they got too jittery from the excitement. They headed out immediately after their bag was full of supplies. It wasn’t their first night hike anyway.

Despite the tiring journey, Hange always enjoyed their time alone surrounded by plants and the soft chitters belonging to creatures of the night. They didn’t laugh at Hange’s ideas, nor shoot them weird looks when they got a little bit too excited about biosynthetic glass.

Hange looked up into the night sky, soaking in the moonlight that illuminated their surroundings. It was too cloudy to see stars, but they didn’t mind. They would get distracted trying to name all the constellations anyway. No time to waste tonight. Deciding to save some battery, they turned their torch light off. Whatever nature offered Hange - they’ll fully embrace it.

They hummed a tune while walking, not really actively seeking anymore. The hunt suddenly became a stroll, but Hange figured that there’s no harm. If there was really a mansion in this forest, it would be almost impossible to miss it. As long as they kept walking, they were hopeful.

A beep sounded from their wrist - a reminder to take a water break. They had a bad habit of being too engrossed in their work, often forgetting to eat or drink. Their colleagues were definitely not thrilled to find them passed out over their desk on a Monday morning, pen still gripped tightly in their hand. As a solution, Hange was given a smartwatch that tracked their physiological states for their birthday.

After taking a swig from the bottle, they looked at their watch again. The numbers on the screen switched to 00:00, signalling a new day. They exhaled softly, slightly disappointed that their two-hour hike hadn’t bore any fruit.

However, when they lifted their head, they realised that the scene in front of them wasn’t the same as before. The tree roots that usually intertwined tightly and blanketed the ground were spread out more sparsely, as if making way for something.

Were the sleep-deprivation hallucinations happening again? Hange was pretty sure they slept a good seven hours the previous night. They hastily tucked their bottle into their backpack before trodding forward, a sense of renewed hope taking over.

They shortly arrived in front of a large structure, surrounded by a fence. It wasn’t a mansion, but a normal-looking house. It had a modern, sleek look to it - two-storeys high, tinted ceiling-to-floor glass windows, a slightly slanted flat roof, and a plain barred rectangular gate that guarded its front. When they stepped closer, they noticed an elaborate ornament on the front of the wooden door.

Did they finally find the object of the rumours? More importantly, was this a _vampire’s_ place of residence?

Hange moved toward the gate slowly, not wanting to create any alarm by accidentally causing any sudden noises. They inspected the gate, only to find that there wasn’t a doorbell or any signs of an opportunity for contact with the owner. In times like these, researchers had to be flexible.

Cupping their hands around their mouth, they cried out, “Hey! Is this the vampire’s place?”

They heard their voice echo, then silence. Were they not home? It didn’t seem that the lights were on. Maybe they just haven’t woken up? Hange tried again, and again, until their throat was hoarse. They contemplated between going home or staying for a little longer to monitor the house.

 _What if I left and couldn’t find it again?_ They suddenly remembered.

Hange decided that they should probably make camp for tonight.

Pulling out their sleeping bag, they kept an eye on the windows of the house, afraid that a second spent looking away would cost them valuable information. They settled down quickly, pulling a worn leather notebook from the depths of their bag.

_03/02/2021 - 0024_

_House discovered in the forest of North Paradis. Seemingly appeared out of thin air. Occurred at 0000._

_No signs of human activity. No signs of living._

_Structure is not worn down._

_No doorbell - antisocial behaviour?_

_??? Door ornament ?????_

Reading over their notes again, they clicked their pen repeatedly. They decided it was enough, information-gathering had to be left to the next morning.

* * *

Hange couldn’t breathe. They opened their mouth, trying to take in as much air as possible. Were they dying? The air of the forest had to be extremely clean, so it definitely wasn’t impurities or pollution.

Realising that they were still struggling in a half-asleep state, Hange’s eyes shot open.

 _Ah, maybe that’s why I couldn’t breathe_ , they thought to themselves. The sight that laid before them was absolutely breath-taking.

A pair of glistening, grey eyes peered into the scientist - judging, waiting. It had to be the same shade as moonlight; moonlight doesn’t have a colour, but Hange stands by what they said. The being in front of them could feed them with intricate lies or absolute nonsense - they would eat all of up. At that moment, it felt as if their soul was bared to this stranger of the night, but they had no intentions of covering it up any time soon.

“Beautiful…” Hange croaked. All of a sudden, air rushed back into their lungs. The slender hand wrapped around their neck had loosened out of surprise, but a heavy weight still rested on their chest - their attacker straddled their torso, ensuring that Hange had no chance to take off. Despite having a clear airway now, fingertips still rested on their throat. There was no doubt that she was ready to expel the life out of the fragile human any time.

“What are you doing outside my home?” she interrogated.

If Hange had access to their notes, they would have added “woman with hypnotic voice” into the list of items.  
  
“Uhm… Gathering information?”

“Isn’t it creepy to camp outside someone’s house?”  
  
“But…” they trailed off. She had a point.

“How would _you_ feel if I slept outside your house?”  
  
“Flattered…?” Hange timidly replied.

The stranger groaned and pinched their nose bridge, mumbling something under their breath.

“Okay, paparazzi. Time for you to go,” she replied tiredly, patting a cheek patronisingly.

“I’m not paparazzi. I’m a scientist.”  
  
“Leave. Now.” The woman applied slight pressure to their throat, fingernails digging into smooth skin. If Hange were to die now, they honestly wouldn’t have minded.

“I just want to know about the vampire that lives here!” they rushed, wheezing towards the end of the sentence. The woman loosened her grip slightly, taken aback by the statement. “Do you… know anything about them?”

Hange observed the stranger as she pursed her lips and looked away, refusing to meet their eyes. _So she does know something._

“And what are you going to do with the information?”

“Contribute to scientific knowledge…?” They silently prayed that they answered the question correctly. Based on the last five minutes, their life was in very dangerously able hands.

The weight was finally lifted from Hange’s chest. The woman swung her leg over before standing up gracefully, eliciting a pained grunt as her victim suffered the sudden shift in weight. As she turned away from them, Hange quickly sat up, folding their legs neatly into a cross-legged position.

“You’re talking to her,” the mysterious woman mumbled after a beat. Hange tilted their head, not sure what she was referring to. Upon being met with silence, the long-haired woman whipped around. “The vampire. It’s me.”

Hange could usually keep their cool. They had practiced for years to suppress their overflowing excitement that swept others away, like rapid currents heading towards a waterfall. But not today, though. After all, a real, live _vampire_ stood in front of her - tantalizing grey eyes that seemed to look down on you harshly, an air of superiority clearly surrounding her.

Hange immediately reached for their notebook and pen, ready to set fire to those pages from the sheer friction from the incoming writing they were going to do.

“I have so many questions! First, how many of the stereotypical vampire myths are true? Do you adopt bats’ nocturnal habits? Is it innate or learnt? Oh, how old are you-”

“Nope!” she quickly cut Hange off, putting a hand over their mouth. She exhaled, “I’m not going to stand here and answer your questions. By the time you’re done, a whole sun cycle would have passed.”

Hange’s eyes widened slightly and immediately jotted down something in their notebook, the hand over their mouth not a deterrent to their conquest for knowledge.

“What- Hey, stop that! It’s rude.” The pen halted for a moment, but continued to subtly move when Hange noticed they just had two more letters to write. The vampire peered over the notebook.

_Still uses sun revolutions as a time unit - old fashioned?_

“I am _not_ old-fashioned!” she growled. Hange gulped and audibly scribbled out the last part. The frustrated vampire furrowed her eyebrows and cautiously removed her hand from the inquisitive scientist, as if she were uncovering a dangerous object.

“What’s in it for me?”

“W-What?”

“In exchange for answering your distasteful questions.”

“... Distasteful?” Hange whispered to themselves softly, feeling a twinge of hurt. “Uhm… I suppose you could tell me if there’s anything you want?”

A smirk gradually formed on the vampire’s face. “Anything?”

Hange chuckled nervously. For all they knew, they could be making a pact with the devil. What if the vampire standing in front of them was the Queen of Vampires or something? Who knew what power she could possibly hold? But the reason they were here was to answer these questions, for there were no resources close enough to satiate Hange’s curiosity.

“Anything.”

The pair paused, searching each other’s eyes for a hint of uncertainty or doubt. Neither of them wavered. Eyes that were steeled with determination clashed, generating an air of tension.

“My name is Pieck. Pieck Finger.” She put a hand out - an offer was made. To Hange though, it was more of a declaration. There was no turning back.

“Hange Zoë. Biologist and nano-tech specialist.” They took her hand. The first thing they noticed was that it was cold - as if she had been stuck in a cold room prior to their meeting, except without the clamminess that would usually arise from that situation. The next thing they noticed was that the offered hand had its knuckles faced up.

Almost instinctively, Hange brought the hand to their lips, grazing against the smooth skin gently. Their sitting position made it the perfect height for the gesture.

Pieck was slightly impressed. Based on her first impression of the researcher, the bar for courtesy was low. She withdrew her hand shortly, almost feeling bashful from the tender action. She reasoned that it was because she hadn’t actually made contact with another person in a long while.

“So, how is this going to play out? It doesn’t sound like you just have a list of prepared questions.” The official negotiation had started.

“I was actually… hoping to conduct an observational case study?”

Pieck sputtered, taken aback by the extremity of their request. “W-What? So you’ll be visiting me every day?”

“It’s more of… staying with you?”

“So essentially a homestay?”

Hange plastered a toothless smile, hoping that their research hadn’t come to an end before it had even started.

“This isn’t some Air Bed ‘n Breakfast!”

“Air Bed and-” Hange paused. “D-Do you mean Airbnb?”

“Yeah? What else does ‘bnb’ stand for?”

The scientist quickly bit their lip, suppressing the growing grin and hoping it would stifle their laughter (it didn’t).

“Why are you laughing?” The vampire furrowed her eyebrows, exasperated at the unexpected reaction. She hadn’t said anything incorrect. Laughter was only warranted when someone said something stupidly wrong. She might not have been in physical contact with humans for many decades, but she knew even that much.

Hange wiped a tear away, shoulders still trembling from suppressing anymore fits of laughter. “I’m sorry, it’s just- Airbnb is not an abbreviation,” they explained.

“Whatever, I don’t care. That’s dumb.” She rolled her eyes and looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. Humans loved finding shortcuts for even the smallest things, it wouldn’t have been surprising if this was the case too.

The air around them had become noticeably less tense. Pieck had unknowingly let down her guard, feeling more at ease from the other party’s carefree attitude. A relaxed smile now graced Hange’s features as they felt the hostility from Pieck simmer down.

“Okay but I did just offer to do anything you wanted, it’s a fair transaction.” They tried steering the conversation back on track.

Pieck huffed, “Fine, but one misstep and it’s over.”

“The experiment or my life?”

“You better hope you won’t find out.”

Whatever Hange got themselves into - they hoped it was the right choice. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to meet a supernatural agent, their measly life couldn’t possibly compare to the wealth of knowledge awaiting the world. Suddenly, a realisation dawned upon them.

“You actually haven’t proven you’re a vampire.”

Pieck scoffed, taking offense that anyone should doubt her integrity. “And what would you expect me to do? I’m not some zoo animal that’ll do some tricks for you.”

“Even if I ask really nicely?” They batted their eyelashes.

Pieck glared, fury stirring in her eyes.

“I’m just kidding! Please don’t kill me yet.” Hange stopped to think. “Don’t vampires have fangs? Or superhuman strength?”

Pieck rolled her eyes. “You’re such a pain.” She began to open her mouth, only to be interrupted.

“Wait!” They promptly stood up, not caring that their sleeping bag had twisted into a crumpled mess beneath them. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Pieck didn’t realise this before because Hange had been on the ground the whole time, but they were tall. _Really_ tall. Pieck was more than whole head shorter, bringing her just below their armpit. She noted how the broad shoulders that supported their strong build were tensed slightly from the anticipation. She also wondered if those arms were as firm as they looked.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve already changed your mind,” Hange begged when she didn’t respond. The vampire blinked, realising that she had been staring longer than she should have.

Pieck opened her mouth slightly, revealing neat rows of perfect teeth. Hange leaned forward, unconsciously pushing up their spectacles out of habit.

“Uh, there aren’t any- _Oh_.”

Two teeth on the top row - where incisors in animals were supposed to be - started extending, its sharpness becoming more profound. Squelching noises accompanied the change, causing Hange to wince in discomfort, yet they couldn’t take their eyes off the event unfolding before them. They did not even dare to blink.

When the transformation stopped, Hange’s eyes widened. In front of them sat two perfect fangs. _Vampire_ fangs. They were not especially long, just enough such that there was enough length to pierce through skin.

“It’s almost like claws coming out of a cat’s paw!” Hange squealed, reaching down to pick up their notebook and pen. Their concentration in note-taking caused them to miss the disbelieving stare directed at them.

Pieck had just revealed the trademark weapon and the most feared, textbook feature of her kind and the scientist had just compared it to _cat paws_? How much more of this nonsense does she have to go through? She regretted ever stepping out of her house.

“Oh! Since we’re here I’ve always wanted to ask - when vampires drink blood, do the fangs just puncture holes and you suck it out normally or do they function like straws?”

If her mouth had not already been agape, it would have been now.

_How the fuck are they coming up with these questions?_

What had Pieck done to deserve this? She hadn’t caused any trouble for the past few centuries, so why did the gods have to punish her so?

She wondered if she should just turn Hange away and destroy their hopes and dreams, but Pieck wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Plus, she did not want to seem like someone who flaked out on agreements so easily.

“Why don't you find out for yourself?” she challenged snidely, certain she would have the upperhand this time. Alas, nothing seemed to be going her way that night.

“Oh, that would be great actually! Where do you usually draw blood from? Are my arms fine? This shirt’s a little too tight for me to expose a shoulder, but if it’s the only place you-”

“I was kidding.” Pieck deadpanned, cutting Hange off from their innocent rambling. They stopped rolling up their sleeves and let out a tiny “oh”, trying to hide their dejection.

“Why would you even- Do you seriously have a death wish?”

Hange shrugged, “I thought since you offered, you’d be able to control how much to take in, or something...” they trailed off, disappointment lacing their voice.

“I can- but I meant that no one in the right mind would just offer their blood on a silver platter.”

“You do know blood donation drives are a thing now, right?”

Pieck groaned, “Nevermind.”

Hange looked down again and furiously jotted down their new discoveries. They would have to keep the blood-consumption topic in mind.

“C’mon, we still have details to iron out.” Pieck steered away from the mess of an exchange she just had. “Pack your stuff, we’re going to my place.”

Hange lit up, disappointment long forgotten. They hurriedly collected their things while Pieck observed them from a distance.

 _If I have to put up with more of this, I’m going to be milking the hell out of this agreement,_ she thought.

“Alright, let’s go!” Hange exclaimed, excitement bouncing off the indifferent vampire. She let out a noise of affirmation and started leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was actually planning to go for a monthly schedule for this fic until may because i'm still in mid-sem hell, but i've already written chapter 2 and i'm really looking forward to sharing it so i might just post it tomorrow.
> 
> thank you for reading! feel free to yell at me on twitter @generalwoste


	2. First Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pieck seems to be benefitting a little more than Hange in this agreement - in more than one way.

When Hange first stepped into the house, they did not expect to be met with the sleek and minimalistic furnishing. After all, vampires were often associated with castles shrouded in swirling dark clouds and coffins for beds.

Instead, laminated wood floorboards spanned across the house, its light brown against white walls giving the place a clean and cosy feel. Spiral steps circled up a metallic bar in the far corner of the room, adding to the modernity of the house. White lights illuminated the space, allowing Hange to take a good look at their surroundings.

“Nice place,” Hange mumbled, looking around to take in every detail they could. The pair walked past a black glass-top coffee table that sat in the living room, accompanied with a dark leather couch that faced a borderless television screen mounted to the wall. They subtly slid on the smooth floor as they followed Pieck, using their socks as a pair of skates.

A squared, solid wood table was placed on the opposite side of the room, just a few steps away, with two chairs positioned strategically on opposite ends. One was obviously more used than the other. Pieck gestured for them to take a seat, to which they quickly obliged.

Hange raked across the features of the vampire that sat across them. They knew they had already accidentally let out their thoughts when they first laid their eyes on Pieck, but re-visiting that thought, "beautiful" didn't even seem enough to encapsulate how they felt. If Hange had met her under less-murderous circumstances, they might have been paralysed from how _enchanting_ she was.

The grey eyes that speckled against the darkness of the forest were now dulled and honestly a little menacing under the glare of artificial light. Wavy, black tresses flowed past her shoulders and a few stray locks hair stuck out wildly, completely her fresh-out-of-bed look. Due to the previously dim environment, they didn't notice how drowsy she looked. Even so, they were just threatened by a woman who was still recovering from the depths of her slumber - Hange had no right to comment on her lack of energy.

“Okay, let’s get this done and over with.” Pieck sighed.

* * *

Hange sat on the cushioned chair, eyes scanning the page held before them. Their smartwatch now displayed 4am. The pair had just finished their negotiations - although Pieck did most of the talking, not giving Hange much of a chance to intervene. It was important that she maintained the upperhand in these negotiations. If she had to go through another round of intrusive research questions, the remuneration had better be worth it.

Hange scribed the terms and rules of their agreement in their trusty notebook, since they couldn’t talk much anyway. They looked up at Pieck - calmly sipping chamomile tea (which they politely rejected) from a delicate looking teacup - and back down. Honestly, most of these terms seemed reasonable.

  1. _Questions pertaining to vampirism are limited to three a day._
  2. _Pieck’s bedroom is strictly off limits unless she is present as well._
  3. _All information gathered will not be published until approval is given._
  4. _No one is to know about this study until permission for disclosure is given._
  5. _If there is no need to communicate, contact is to be minimised._
  6. _This arrangement will last for a maximum of two months._



But here was the kicker.

  1. _Hange is to do whatever Pieck requests within their physical limits._



When Hange said they’ll do anything, this wasn’t what they had in mind. They had just expected to complete a cumbersome or menial task and they’d be rewarded with the answers to their questions. This was like asking a genie for unlimited wishes when you were only granted three. And Hange wasn't a genie, not even close.

However, they were a teeny bit too terrified to point that out. Particularly, the genie metaphor would definitely get them into trouble.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Pieck set down the cup with a soft clink. “You can only visit three times a week, no sleepovers.”

“What? But how else am I supposed to track your daily patterns-”

“Exactly. Something called ‘privacy’, heard of it?”

“What about four days a week?” they tried. Pieck leant back into her seat and threw a leg over the other. She regarded those pleading eyes that accompanied a small pout. They really had no trouble leaving their dignity behind for this.

“Fine, four days. You can stay here from midnight till five in the morning.” She finally gave in. Hange let out a small noise of victory before enthusiastically adding the new rule into their notebook. They read it out once just to ensure their life won’t be endangered when they accidentally got something wrong. Pieck looked like someone who kept her promises, especially if they had to do with threats.

“Alright, please leave. You’ve interrupted my daily routine long enough.” She stood up, ready to lead Hange out.

“We’re not starting today?” How many times did this woman have to disappoint them in a day?

“Come back tomorrow, I need to mentally prepare myself for this.” She stopped to look over her shoulder with a sly smile. “And come up with the list of things I need you to get done.”

Hange almost got thrown off by how their stomach flipped at that smirk. _Almost._ They wordlessly picked up their backpack and trailed behind the woman, their mind still occupied with how oddly adorable the gesture was (aside from the ominous message that was tied to it).

As Pieck closed the gate behind Hange, they quickly turned back. “How do I find you again?” they rushed out before she could make her way back in.

Pieck widened her eyes slightly, also caught off guard by how she forgot such an important detail. “Wait here,” she said before brisking back into the house. Hange worried for a moment that she wouldn’t come back out, but scolded themselves shortly after for being so distrusting. After all, trust would be the only thing holding this study together. If Hange couldn’t even do that, this whole thing would fall apart.

Thankfully, Pieck emerged after a while. In her hand was a small, circular object. Dull gold coated its metallic shell, carefully carved into an intricate design of lines and curves. She plopped it into Hange’s palm, “It only works during a 10-minute window after midnight, have fun.”

They clicked the latch open, revealing a black needle that spun around in perfect circles lazily. Pieck figured it was pretty self-explanatory. Hange shut it close and held it tightly in their palm.

“Thanks,” they beamed. Pieck nodded and shut the gate, leaving her guest on the other side. Immediately after reaching the confines of her house and shutting the door, she rested her forehead against it, wondering why she couldn’t get that sincere smile out of her mind.

* * *

When Hange got home, it was already time to get ready for work at the lab. Strangely enough, they hadn’t felt a single ounce of fatigue. They hummed as they brushed their teeth and took a much needed shower.

During the commute to work, their mind raced with all the questions they wanted to ask the elusive vampire. They’ll have to get their work done early today, with just enough time to squeeze in a nap and to organise these questions. Since they could only ask three a day, Hange had to maximise how much ground each question would cover. Being so caught up in their thoughts, they almost missed their stop - not the first time, though.

“Mornin’, Erwin!”

“Someone’s extra chipper this morning.” The tall man smiled back. Erwin was working under the same laboratory as Hange, but was currently assigned to a different project. Nevertheless, the two remained good friends thanks to the close vicinity of their offices.

Hange switched on their laptop and made their way to the pantry for a cup of coffee while waiting for the system to start up. Coffee did not actually help them stay awake, but they enjoyed its warmth and the slight bitterness that stirred within. If caffeine really had an effect on them, sleep would have been a concept long thrown out the window.

They hurried back to their desk, mentally planning out their to-do list for the day. Sighing, they opened the file for the sixth draft of their research paper. Of course Hange enjoyed their work as a researcher, but writing was always a pain.

Words flowed out of them easily, but not organised enough for academia apparently. The first time they enthusiastically submitted a term paper in college, their professor returned it with a big red “B+”, emphasising the importance of structure and flow in their writing.

Hange tended to dump everything that raced through their mind. It only seemed reasonable that they gave all their ideas the same amount of love and attention.

Drumming their fingers on the table, they skimmed through where they had last left off. Words filled their mind again, only to be filed in a neat line, awaiting their turn to be released onto the document.

Hang repeated the process, concentration never wavering.

A knock on the door snapped Hange out of their flow. They glanced down at their watch - 16:49 - before looking for the source of disturbance.

“Levi and I are grabbing dinner at five-thirty, you coming with?” Erwin stuck his head past the doorframe, flashing an inviting smile.

“Aw I have a thing later, you all have fun,” Hange declined.

"Oh?" Erwin tilted his head. It was rare that Hange turned down dinner outings. The trio hung out almost every evening after their work at the lab. “So, what plans do you have after work?”

“It’s a secret!”

“You’re not even going to share it with your best friend?”

Hange shook their head exaggeratedly, proving that they had no signs of letting up. “Only if it’s a success,” they replied.

The blond hummed, “Well, I wish you the best of luck then.”

They smiled softly and thanked him, forcing down the roaring urge to just spill _everything._ It was slowly eating Hange up inside, but they were determined to make this work - no dumb slip ups.

As Erwin returned to his office, he called out in a sing-song tone, “Dinner will be on you next time, we’ll be waiting!”

Hange chuckled softly to themselves before diverting their attention back to the document. _Only the conclusion section left._ They quickly tapped out a few comments and cleaned up some language-related hiccups, deciding that they’ll spend the next half an hour on their exciting vampire project.

They subtly shut the door to their office, not wanting to stumble over if they had to cover up their notes when someone barged in. On a fresh new page, Hange started with a title.

_vampire questions to pi(e)ck from_

They giggled internally at their lame pun before scratching it out, just in case their subject didn’t agree with the humour.

By the time Erwin’s muffled goodbye sounded through their door, Hange had a good eight questions neatly written down on the page. Nodding in contentment, they decided it was time to head back and prepare for the night visit.

But first, a nap.

* * *

When Pieck had first revealed her identity to the stranger in the woods, she didn’t think much about it. The more she replayed the events of their meeting, the further she fell into the depths of regret.

Had she not learnt from history that humans and vampires had a rocky past? Inviting a researcher to collect information about vampires could expose the monstrous events that occurred centuries back.

Pieck would have liked to believe that humans (or vampires) would not be so petty as to weaponise the past, but when did humans ever give her a reason to have faith? This would be an opportunity for her to find out, she supposed.

She wondered what made her agree to this ludicrous agreement. She didn’t even have that many chores for them to do - there isn’t really a need for their services. Maybe it all went wrong when Hange first uttered the compliment as Pieck threatened them with a hardened grip on their neck.

Deciding that there was no point in trying to figure out the source of her clouded judgement, she opened the book that sat on her lap. She pressed her back further against the headboard of the bed and snuggled deeper into the comforter.

Her consciousness gradually slipped, not even making it past the page she was on. The bizarre meeting must have really worn her down.

* * *

Hange woke up groggy. Their tongue tasted funny and their hair was annoyingly insistent on sticking to their face. They lazily ran a hand along their arms, feeling the indentations marked onto them - a sign of a good nap.

Kicking off the covers, they ran their fingers through their hair, trying to tame its frizziness. They quickly took a shower, emerging fresh and ready to play butler for Pieck.

They already had their bag packed before collapsing onto their bed that evening. It was filled with the bare minimum for a house visit - a water bottle, phone charger, their reliable notebook and a pen.

The small compass gifted by Pieck was fitted safely into Hange’s back pocket of their jeans. They were feeling fidgety just from thinking about using it later.

Their watch now read 23:58. They stood outside the entrance for the trail leading into the forest of the north. It was hard to take the first step in, as if doing so would cause the forest to consume Hange whole.

The previously friendly trees that extended their branches like a greeting now seemed to be towering over them, its branches ready to wrap around their limbs and entangle them into the darkness. Knowing what truly lay in these woods really messed up Hange’s perception.

They trusted that Pieck wouldn’t do anything to harm them, but it wasn’t like their safety was guaranteed by a legally binding contract - just some messily written words in a 3-month old journal. Actually, they realised they hadn't even added a rule that made sure they didn’t die.

_Should I have brought pepper spray?_

Unfortunately for Hange, ‘curiosity killed the cat’ wasn’t a big enough deterrent. If it comes down to it, they’ll have to bank on those gym sessions to wriggle out of any danger.

Their hesitation outside the forest caused them a minute. Digging their hand into their pocket, they took a step forward.

The compass that swivelled in circles previously was now stiff, only trembling slightly at each step Hange took. They checked their watch again and sure enough, it displayed 00:00. They followed the direction it pointed to, speeding their steps up just in case they could not make it before the 10-minute window.

Luckily, the familiar building appeared not long into their walk, with six minutes left to spare. Hange was about to yell to get Pieck’s attention, only to realise that the gate was left ajar.

They smiled to themselves, knowing that their presence was remembered and expected. The gate swung open with ease, not a single creak sounding from its hinges. _Pieck really maintains her house well_ , they mused.

Hange now faced the next barrier of the evening. They could take a good look at the door ornament that they had previously observed from a distance - it looked familiar. They suddenly lit up and dug through their pocket again.

The perfectly carved shell of the compass was a mini replica of the door ornament! Hange brightened at the new detail - albeit a minor one - and reminded themselves to write it down later.

As they lifted a hand to knock on the door, it was pulled open. Hange opened their mouth, ready to ask how Pieck knew they had arrived.

“I felt your nosy presence,” she replied before they even had a chance to speak.

“Wow, really? Is it a heightened sensory thing-”

“I’m kidding. Saw you from my window.”

Hange let out a small “oh”, feeling slightly embarrassed. Weirdly enough, it gave them a sense of deja vu. Pieck must have felt somewhat guilty for messing with them so much or sensed their embarrassment, because she let out a good-natured laugh while stepping aside to let them in.

Pieck closed the door behind them and led Hange to the usual table. They set their things down and stood around awkwardly, not knowing if sitting down without an invite to do so would be making themselves too comfortable.

“Tea?” she offered casually, as if she had just let in an old friend for a meal. This tea offer seemed to be a routine for Pieck whenever she had guests. Despite only meeting Hange for the first time yesterday on slightly _rocky_ terms, she had done the same.

“It’s okay,” Hange declined once again.

“I won’t poison you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Hange laughed nervously. _Were_ they afraid that Pieck was going to poison them? They were not even sure if she had the ability to - until now.

“Alright then, your loss,” she teased before walking into a corridor that - Hange guessed - led into the kitchen.

“O-Okay! I’ll take it, let me help.” They rushed to follow the vampire. At least they didn’t have to awkwardly hang around the table anymore.

Even though they offered to help in the kitchen, Pieck didn’t allow them to touch anything. “You’re so nervous that it looks like you’ll break something once you touch it,” she had chided when Hange asked what they could do.

With Pieck’s mistrust in Hange’s ability to handle anything, they just loitered at the entrance of the small kitchen and took in its interior.

A clean stove was embedded at the far end of the pearly white counter, a single pan still sitting on it. Past the sink was a dish-drying rack that carried a clear teapot and the fancy-looking cup Pieck was using the night before.

“You drink green tea?” A voice pulled Hange out of their mental observations.

“Yeah, thank you.”

Pieck nodded wordlessly and poured boiling water into two plain mugs. She scooped out the contents of the pan onto a plate before signalling Hange to come over.

“Not using the teacup today?”

“Mm, was feeling more elegant last night.”

Hange let out a small laugh, this time not out of nervousness. It helped dissipate some tension from the air, which Pieck was admittedly grateful for too.

Eventually, Hange was allowed to carry their own mug out of the kitchen while Pieck held a plate of eggs and toast in one hand and a mug of tea in another. Its aroma wafted into their senses and calmed them down slightly.

“Ask away.” The vampire initiated once they had both settled down. Her straightforwardness took Hange by surprise - no more small talk or self-introductions. Pieck liked to get down to business immediately.

Hange sipped their tea - a buffer to let them think of what they should start with. They went through the list of questions so many times at work that they had remembered them word-for-word.

“Since you’re eating…” They reached for the notebook and pen in their backpack. “What are the dietary habits of vampires?” The researcher internally patted themselves on the back at the well-worded question - concise, yet broad enough for an open response.

“Most of us can consume food like people. Its nutrients are enough for our bodies,” she swallowed. “Blood is still part of our diet, though.”

Hange furiously noted down the new information. They nodded wordlessly for Pieck to continue. _Did follow-up questions count as part of the daily limit?_ They’d have to find out later after.

Pieck took another small bite out of the toast. “It gives us what you would call ‘superhuman abilities’. I suppose you can think of it as a ‘sinful’ craving we have every now and then, like when you’re feeling unhinged and want to consume a whole chocolate cake, but know you shouldn’t because society says no.”

Hange raised an eyebrow and stopped writing. “No!” they yelled exasperatedly, “ _Doctors_ tells you not to eat a whole cake because it’s bad for your health-”

“You get what I mean.” Pieck shrugged and waved the half-eaten toast nonchalantly.

“Ugh… I guess!” The interviewer scanned through their notes and ticked the question off their list. “Also, about garlic…” They hoped that their follow-up not-question wasn’t picked up by the vampire.

“Allergic reactions range in severity across different individuals - some die, some get a rash. I’m fine with it, though.” She stabbed a forkful of scrambled eggs. “Think of it as an evolutionary product. Natural selection weeded out those who couldn’t assimilate into the human world and had an extra weak point.”

Hange’s eyes widened. Bringing evolutionary theories into the equation? They were about to implode.

“Vampires follow Darwinian principles too?” All worries about follow-up questions were thrown out the window.

“Of course,” Pieck replied while rolling her eyes. “We still mate and die.”

Hange cringed slightly at the bluntness of her words. “Are vampires not immortal?”

“We are, but we can still get killed. Plus, our immortality lets us witness firsthand the evolutionary change across generations. The more offspring we have, the more variations in the gene pool.”

The scientist nodded enthusiastically, flipping the page to continue their note-taking once they exhausted the space on the current one.

“Killed as in-”

“Nope! Three questions - we're done for today!” She grinned deviously before shoveling more eggs into her mouth. Hange cursed silently. Seems like Pieck was as sharp as them.

“Right…” they hesitantly kept their writing materials. “So… What can I do for you today?”

Pieck smiled innocently.

 _Would today be the day I kill someone?_ Hange speculated, the worst possible scenarios invading their mind.

“The bathroom needs to be cleaned. I’ve been feeling pretty lazy this week.”

_What?_

“Just hang around for a bit while I finish my food, I’ll have to show you where the cleaning supplies are,” she added. Hange stared at her, dumbfounded.

So the vampire didn’t want them to bring a live sacrifice today. That works.

* * *

It was 2.30am on a Thursday night. Hange would usually be turning off their laptop and getting ready for bed.

However, this was not a usual situation. They had their sleeves rolled up, bent over a sink and diligently wiping suds off a mirror with a cloth, while Pieck sat just outside the bathroom - that was joined to her bedroom on the second floor - doing whatever vampires do in their free time.

Apparently vampires _could_ see their reflections - unless Pieck just liked having a mirror for the sake of normalcy. After rinsing the soap-saturated cloth, they grinned at themselves through the shiny glass, proud of a job well done.

They wiped off the bead of sweat that trickled into their eyebrow. _Just left with the bathtub._ They rolled up their jeans until the tightness squeezing their calves felt uncomfortable.

Stepping into the bathtub, they examined the tap. Here was the tricky part - was the water set to come out from the showerhead or the tap? Deciding that they wouldn’t take any chances, Hange took down the showerhead and aimed it downwards.

Despite taking the necessary precautions, they still fell victim to a stream of cold, merciless water. When they flipped the tap on, water shot out of the showerhead at an unexpectedly high pressure, causing it to slip out of Hange’s loose grip and land face up on the bathtub floor.

Pieck must have heard Hange’s panicked “ _shit!_ ” because the door slammed open within five seconds. It was only the first day and it seemed like her new servant was causing her trouble.

Hange quickly closed their eyes and blindly reached to turn off the tap before the situation could get any worse.

When Pieck took in the scene that laid before her, her brain short-circuited. She didn’t know she was holding a fucking wet shirt contest in her home, but nevertheless, she would like to thank the organiser (which would technically be her) for it.

Hange stood in the bathtub awkwardly and deflated in shame. Their jeans were spotted with wetness and their white button-up was _drenched_. The fabric clung onto their body, outlining the edges of toned muscles on their torso and arms. Their black sports bra and tanned skin was now visible from thanks to the translucent material.

 _What on earth do they do other than conduct research? Train for the military?_ Pieck screamed internally.

“Sorry…” they initiated, taking Pieck’s silent stare as a contemplation of how she should end their pathetic life later. They technically haven’t done anything wrong, but fear still rippled through their being.

“Uh… R-Right,” Pieck swallowed, eyes never leaving Hange. They raised an eyebrow. Maybe she _wasn’t_ mad.

Pieck’s eyes traced the droplet of water that rolled down the side of Hange’s face before trailing along their jawline, down their neck, and finally disappearing into their shirt.

Her gaze finally returned to Hange’s puzzled face.

_Say something, you big lesbian!_

“Your shirt is wet.”

_Fuck._

“Yes… It is,” Hange replied, unsure of what was happening.

To get rid of the source of her dysfunction, Pieck turned around sharply. “Towel!” she squeaked, her voice sounding much louder than she intended it to be. “I’ll get you a towel.” She could only mechanically march out of the bathroom and slam the door to save herself from losing any more dignity.

Luckily, Hange didn’t pick up on the reason behind her flustered actions. They were too preoccupied with the uncertainty of whether they had summoned the wrath of a vampire.

Diving into the last drawer of her wardrobe, Pieck dug out a towel in a frenzy. Deciding that she wouldn’t be responsible for a cold, she fished out an oversized t-shirt for Hange as well.

Before stepping into the bathroom again, she took a deep breath. _No more gay panics,_ she scolded herself. She turned the handle and definitely forgot what she had just said.

Hange had tucked away their wet spectacles in pocket, leaving a bare, foreign face for display. They were in the midst of pulling off their rubber band that held up their usual ponytail, letting their damp hair loose. They ran a hand through brown locks to keep the hair back and out of their face. To Pieck’s dismay, this fuelled her flurry of panic even more.

Upon noticing that Pieck had re-entered the bathroom, Hange slowly stepped out of the tub. The last thing they wanted was to slip and fall onto the already-stumped woman.

“I got you another shirt too, can’t have you blaming me for catching a cold.” Pieck thrusted the items towards Hange, praying that the heat spreading through her ears wasn’t visible as a blush.

“Thank you, I’ll change into it after cleaning the tub.” They smiled genuinely, glad that Pieck’s odd behaviour was not chalked up to seething anger. 

“Good.” Pieck nodded and quickly excused herself before she could say or do anything stupid (as if she hadn’t already). She sat back down at her study table and buried her face into her hands.

She felt her entire body flare up as her brain replayed the entire scene against her will. _This is definitely from the embarrassment, not due to anything else_ , she persuaded. Unfortunately, hearing the sound of water from the bathroom revive only enhanced the images that ran through her brain. Seems like she wouldn’t be getting over this any time soon.

Hange emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, towel draped over their head carelessly and a wet shirt and bra in their hands.

The t-shirt Pieck lent them fit them _just right_. All she had to do now was keep her eyes off their chest and get through the next two hours. No problem.

Hange held up their wet clothing. “Is there anywhere I can hang these to dry?” Pieck glanced down at the items - right at their chest level.

_I give up._

“There are hooks in the bathroom.” she calmly replied instead, effectively covering up her accidental mistake. They nodded and disappeared back into the freshly-cleaned bathroom.

Pieck redirected her attention back to her monitor screen, skimming through the half-written email that was interrupted by the clumsy scientist.

“You’re not very good with your hands, are you?” she offhandedly teased upon hearing Hange step back into the space of her bedroom. She started to type out the rest of the email, determined to prevent anymore interruptions.

“Contrary to your very-wrong belief,” they replied snarkily. “Many have said I’m _very_ good with my hands.”

Pieck stopped typing. So much for preventing interruptions.

“You need steady hands when doing lab experiments, after all. Plus, I barely fail any of my titrations, so…”

Of course, _that_ was what they meant. What else could they have been talking about? The vampire beat herself up for allowing such inappropriate thoughts for surfacing. Why did they even have to say it so _suggestively_ in the first place? She could have swore they were just purposely messing with her at this point (they were not).

To prevent herself from giving any more opportunities to embarrass herself, Pieck simply hummed to acknowledge their statement.

Hange loitered in the middle of the room, feeling completely out of place. They hadn’t received an offer to sit down on a chair or anything, and as the vampire had established many times, it was rude to invade others’ spaces. So Hange stood at a distance, fighting the urge to peer at the contents displayed on the screen.

It seemed like Pieck didn't enjoy light. She opted to turn on the dim yellow lights that were mounted to a wall, right above her work station.

For a while, the two remained silent. Only the sound of keyboard clicks were audible. Hange wasn't sure what to do next. They were a bit afraid to walk to their bag, which they left downstairs, to fish out their phone. After all, they were still a stranger to this house, it might seem weird to not stick to Pieck every minute they were here. So they settled for looking around the room, trying to make any inferences about the vampire from the way her room was presented. Unfortunately, they hadn't made much progress before Pieck broke the silence. 

“What are you doing?” Pieck questioned when the stiffness radiating off the scientist became a bit too unbearable, fingers still flying across the keyboard.

“Waiting for my clothes to dry.”

“Hm, hope you’re having fun.”

“I am.” The conversation lulled to a stop - much to Hange’s dismay. They figured that their towering presence must have stood out like a sore thumb, so they gave in and sat on the floor.

“And what are you doing now?” Pieck raised an eyebrow as she noticed a stark shift in her periphery.

“Sitting on the floor.”

“There is a whole armchair right at the window. You’re making me feel like a bad host.”

Hange chuckled, amused at Pieck’s unfaltering attitude towards being courteous. With the consistent offers for tea and her mini lectures on Hange’s intrusion of privacy, she seemed to be a person who valued proper conduct.

“I didn’t want to sit anywhere you didn’t ask me to,” they replied shyly while getting up.

“Right. Sorry, I should have told you,” Pieck sincerely apologised, to Hange's surprise. Despite her curt and teasing mannerisms, the vampire wasn’t arrogant enough to not admit any wrongdoings.

Hange sank into the plush armchair that was angled such that its user could look out the large windows. They could imagine Pieck tucked into the confines of the arm rests with a blanket draped over her lap, sipping from a mug of steaming hot tea while looking out the window on a cool night.

Thanks to the open windows and curtains, Hange could properly look up into the sky this time. There were no clouds tonight. Stars dotted against the dark backdrop, twinkling at their fullest potential. They must have been pretty far into the woods if the light pollution from the city didn’t mask the brilliance of the celestial beings.

“Pretty neat, right?”

Hange almost leapt out of their seat, forgetting that there was another presence in the room. The night sky had their full attention in its beautiful clutches once again, and they tended to willingly fall into them every time.

“Neat is a way to put it…”

Pieck snickered at the pointedness towards her choice of words. She stood beside the armchair and propped an arm on top of it, relishing in the rare occasion she had a height advantage over someone.

“What were you doing?” Hange asked casually, trying to not give away their burning interest in Pieck’s daily habits.

“Work.” The vampire tried to keep her responses as short as possible - purely professional.

“You work?”

"Someone's got to pay the bills."

"Right..." Hange pondered. _If vampires did work, does that mean I could have been co-existing alongside other vampires all this while? How many vampires were out there anyway?_ Realising that they had already exhausted their questions for today, they asked something else instead. "So what do you work as?"

She paused to think. Hange wasn’t _technically_ breaking any rules. Giving away her occupation wouldn’t sabotage her in any way either.

While Pieck spent that split second contemplating, Hange’s heart pounded furiously in their chest. The question was insignificantly trivial, but it somehow felt as if they were crossing a boundary that they shouldn’t. Then again, Pieck seemed to be an expert at keeping people out of said boundaries. She did seem like the type of person who would shut down anyone who gave her red flags. If they had really overstepped, there would be no doubt she would put a stop to it immediately.

“I’m an artist,” she mumbled.

Internally, Hange rejoiced at the added detail Pieck (begrudgingly) provided. Maybe if they knew more about her or initiated friendly conversations more often, their interactions and meetings wouldn’t be this tense.

“Can I see some of your work?” Hange immediately responded and looked up at her, eyes gleaming with excitement.

Pieck had not expected this response. Considering that she was speaking to someone who had literally dedicated their life to science, she expected more of a disinterested reaction. Hell, maybe even a “can you draw me?” would be less shocking.

Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about her work, she looked away from those hopeful eyes. “Maybe next time.”

Hange sensed her discomfort and quickly backtracked, scolding themselves for coming on too strong. Again.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, if you don’t have to if you’re not okay with it!”

Pieck was visibly taken back by their sudden outburst. She thought it was endearing how they were being so considerate. Given that they had been asking intrusive questions for the whole of last night, Pieck appreciated their sentiment.

“It’s okay! It’s just me being self-conscious. Thanks though.” She smiled reassuringly. Hange let out a small sigh of relief knowing that they hadn’t made the mistake of driving someone away.

A beep from their watch interrupted the moment between them - another water break. Pieck caught a glimpse of the display and noticed the time. It was now 05:02. Their first official meeting and she had already accidentally allowed Hange to stay longer than the agreed duration.

“I’ll get going.” They quickly stood up, noticing their oversight as well. They rushed into the bathroom to change into their now-damp clothes.

“I’ll wash your shirt and return it tomorrow,” they informed Pieck while bundling up the piece of clothing in their hands. She simply nodded and walked out of her bedroom, an unspoken cue for Hange to follow her.

Pieck held open the door for Hange to step out. They bid farewell and turned around, only to be called back by the owner of the house.

“Thanks for cleaning the bathroom.” Pieck scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

“It _is_ part of the agreement.”  
  
“Still, it feels rude if I don’t thank you for it.”  
  
Hange chuckled at her fixation on good manners. “You’re welcome.” They turned around, only to be interrupted again.

“I’ll show you my art next time, I promise.”

Hange widened their eyes and stared at the vampire disbelievingly. If this was a tactic to make up for her usual snarky attitude, it was working.

“I’m looking forward to it!” They beamed, feeling overwhelmed with a sense of warmth and newfound comfort from Pieck's openness.

The door finally clicked shut. Pieck found herself lingering at the door for the second consecutive night. Somehow, she found herself giving in to the persistence of Hange's carefree smile, the image making a home for itself in her memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :) the next chapter will either be up in end april or early may! as usual you can look for me on twitter @generalwoste


End file.
